1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium ion electrolytic cell using a manganic material.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There are known a cobalt-lithium ion electrolytic cell using lithium cobaltate and a manganese-lithium ion electrolytic cell using lithium manganate, as a positive electrode of a secondary electrolytic cell.